elderscrollsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Onderzoek naar de Dwemer (boekdeel I)
(Engels: Dwemer Inquiries Vol I) is het eerste deel uit de boekenreeks geschreven door Dwemeronderzoeker Thelwe Ghelein. Tekst Onderzoek naar de Dwemer (boekdeel I) Hun architectuur en beschaving door Thelwe Ghelein, Geleerde In de diepgelegen hallen, ver bij mens vandaan De verlaten Rode Berg, een verwrongen bestaan Begroet de geest, Begroet de steen Een dwerg zijn trots, hechter dan been Het is altijd mijn levenswerk geweest om de Dwemer te onderzoeken, hun dubieuze geschiedenis en mysterieuze verbanning. Het doel van deze tekst is om mijn vindingen en conclusies te delen, gebaseerd op tachtig jaar onderzoek naar hun unieke architectonische overblijfselen. De migratie van de Diepe Elfen vanuit hun voorouderlijke Dwemereth, nu Morrowind, is een algemeen aangenomen feit. Dit feit wordt ondersteund door de geschreven geschiedenis. De weigering van de Rourken Clan om zich aan te sluiten bij Koning Dumac ten tijde van de oprichting van de Eerste Raad is een specifiek voorbeeld hiervan. Dit leidde tot de exodus van de clan naar Hammerfell. Deze veronderstelling kent ook een architectonische component, aangezien de dwergen op langzame en subtiele wijze hun bouwgewoonten aanpasten, zowel naargelang tijd als plek. Ik opper hier dat sommige van deze aanpassingen zowel stilistisch als praktisch van aard waren. Vanuit een traditioneel oogpunt wordt vaak gesuggereerd dat de Dwemer van Vvardenfell de meest productieve in zijn soort was. Ik ben hier niet zo zeker van, en dit baseer ik op basis van mijn vele opgravingen in Skyrim, Morrowind en High Rock. Hoewel Vvardenfell bijna overloopt van de landschapsbepalende dwergruïnes, zijn deze ruïnes op een fundamenteel andere wijze opgezet dan de meeste ruïnes die ik elders heb onderzocht. Als we dan nog verder graven in deze ruïnes, dan zien we dat de inwendige structuur ook zeer ongewoon is. De bovenste niveaus van de ruïnes die we op Vvardenfell vinden zijn vaak ingericht als maatschappelijke of operationele ruimtes. Dit is normaal gesproken niet hoe de ruïnes op het vasteland zijn ingericht. Daar zien we juist dat men de onbelangrijkere passages en opslagruimtes dichter aan de oppervlakte bouwde. Belangrijkere ruimtes komen we alleen tegen als we veel dieper onder de grond verkennen. Omdat dit soort belangrijke ruimtes goed verborgen werden in Dwemerruïnes buiten Morrowind dachten veel geleerden dat de ruïnes aldaar niet over zulke belangrijke ruimtes beschikten. Deze voorbarige conclusie leidde bij sommigen tot de overtuiging dat deze ruïnes puur en alleen buitenposten waren. Mijn onderzoek laat echter zien dat dit niet het geval is. Er zijn een paar theorieën die dit verschil zouden kunnen verklaren. Het zou kunnen dat architecten van de Clan simpelweg hun eigen stijlen en voorkeuren hadden op het gebied van maatschappelijke planning. Dit is echter niet heel aannemelijk, aangezien de dwergtechnieken destijds gebaseerd waren op empirisch onderzoek, en niet veel ruimte overlieten voor creatieve zienswijzen op het gebied van bouwtechnieken. De geologische samenstelling van het terrein speelde vrijwel zeker een rol, vooral in een regio als Noord-Skyrim waar de grond aan de oppervlakte erg rotsachtig en vaak bevroren is. Dit vergt een andere manier van aanpak dan bij de vulkanische ondergrond die veel voorkomt op Vvardenfell en bij de waterhoudende grondlagen van Hammerfell. Het is goed mogelijk dat de dwergarchitecten in het noorden niet eens in staat waren om grotere constructies uit te graven voordat ze vormbaardere grond hadden bereikt. Deze geleerde zou echter willen opperen dat veel van de structuren ten westen van Morrowind gebouwd zijn na het jaar 420 van het Eerste Tijdperk. Het ligt in de lijn der verwachting dat toen de Rourken Clan Vvardenfell verliet verscheidene clans zich afsplitsten en hun eigen nederzettingen oprichtten. Hiermee kozen ze voor een geïsoleerder bestaan dan hun oostelijke broeders. Deze theorie is bijzonder fascinerend, want het doet me geloven dat de dwergarchitecten na verloop van tijd wel eens complexere methodes zouden kunnen hebben ontwikkeld om hun vestingen verborgen te houden. Dit zou betekenen dat er een reële mogelijkheid is dat er door heel Tamriël onaangetaste archeologische locaties verspreid kunnen liggen, zelfs in zuidelijke gebieden zoals Cyrodiil en Black Marsh, waar er altijd van uitgegaan is dat de dwergen daar niet noemenswaardig aanwezig waren. Hoewel we niet moeten wegdromen bij deze gedurfde fantasieën, zou je op basis van deze hypothese kunnen opwerpen dat sommige dwergclans nog veel langer onder ons leefden dan eerder gedacht, misschien zelfs nog lang na de verdwijning tijdens de Slag om de Rode Berg in het jaar 700 van het Eerste Tijdperk. Verschijningen * * en:Dwemer Inquiries Vol I de:Über die Dwemer, Band I es:Investigaciones dwemer, vol. I ru:К вопросу о двемерах, том I pl:Dociekania Dwemerskie, tom I Categorie:Boeken